Magneto
Backstory Magneto, born Max Eisenhardt, a German Jew in Auschwitz Concentration Camp, his experiences there were the basis of his action in the decades to follow, he was a friend of Charles Xavier (around that time he discovered his mutant magnetism power), who would later become the founder of the X-Men, but parted ways due to their ideologies being too different. Some time later, he formed the Brotherhood of Mutants as a mutant supremacy group which came into conflict with the X-Men a number of times, but has sometimes fought alongside them against a greater threat. In-Game Story Though Magneto's involvement in the story is mostly unknown at this time, the third trailer shows him stealing a virus sample from Albert Wesker, possibly planning to use it to turn humanity into mutant beasts or killing the human populace, similar to his plans in the X-Men comics and movies. Powers and Abilities *Mutant power to control both artificial and natural magnetism *It is unclear if his powers are psionic or purely psychological. It is possible he merely focuses his power through his body *Limit to his powers are unknown *Also exhibits control over the electro-magnetic spectrum, utilizing Gamma rays, UV rays, visible light, radio waves, and even X-rays;these are more difficult for him, however, so he mainly uses magnetism *Uses metal in costume to let himself fly *Special helmet protects against telepathic attacks by other telepaths, but he has also been able to fend off psionic attacks from the likes of Professor Xavier, Jean Grey and Psylocke through sheer force of will. *His aging has been reset several times, as he looks like he's in his peak physical condition, yet has to be over 80 years old Gameplay The basis for Marvel's Master of Magnetism is pure rushdown. Evolving from his basic Hyper-Gravity Tempest combos to his never-ending line of possible resets and infinites, his rushdown game is unmatched by any character on the roster. What he lacks in versatility, in which he makes up for in speed and mixups. Attacks *'Flying -' *'(Counter) Forcefield -' *'(Overhead Projectile) Magnetic Blast' - Support *'(Projectile) EM Disruptor - ' *'Hyper Gravitation -' Hyper Combos *'Magnetic Shockwave '- Magneto channels his magnetic energies into the ground, releasing a series of powerful energy columns that knock his opponent away from him with great force.. *'Magnetic Tempest' - Fires a volley of metallic projectiles in every direction. *'Gravity Squeeze' - Lifts up the opponent and traps them in a sphere of electromagnetic energy and metal. He then closes his fist, crushing the opponent with the metal and energy and dealing huge damage. Tactics MVC2 *'Triangle (Tri) Jump' This is the basis for the Magneto rushdown game. It gives you a high/low game, as well as a mixup and crossup game. #Tri-jump in with a sj attack, forcing the opponent to block high. From here, you have a mixup game of either landing and attacking low, or doing another fast sj, thus attacking high. #Tri-jump backwards, away from your opponent, with a high priority attack. Allows you to run away and still attack. It also allows you to hit any approaching opponent, giving you an offensive defense, one that you turn into a normal c.lk, c.hp launcher. #Tri-jump over an opponent and to catch him blocking the wrong way. *'Anti-Air Assist' Using an anti-air assist such as Psylocke or Cyclops greatly helps to begin combos. Psylocke Alpha Assist- Psylocke performs her fierce Psy-Blade. Quick, high priority, knocks down for OTG Magneto c.lk, launch. Theme Song 300px|leftMagneto's theme is a remix of his theme in X-Men Vs Street Fighter. Trivia *Magneto's rival in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 is Rad Spencer, however it is disputable. He was confirmed on the NYCC 2010 event, along with M.O.D.O.K., Magneto and Nathan Rad Spencer who all happen to have a link with metal. Arthur is protected by his silver armor and has an arsenal completely made of metal, Magneto is a mutant who manipulates all metal with his magnetic powers, M.O.D.O.K. is encased in a metallic seat-like vehicle which houses all his weaponry and gizmos whereas Spencer has a bionic metal arm. It would be tough to deliberate on these rivalries for the time being, given that MVC3's special holiday trailer links Arthur and MODOK, and Magneto and Spencer but several fans believe that Arthur and Magneto, and MODOK and Spencer is the correct rivalry. *Magneto is the only official X-Men villian cast in the game so far, and the fifth general villian (including M.O.D.O.K.) *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Magneto will be reprised by Tom Kane, who previously voiced him in Wolverine and the X-Men and the video game Marvel Super Hero Squad. *One of his alternate color schemes bears a resemblance to the Ultimate Universe version of Magneto. *It is unknown if he is a hero, anti-hero or villain, as comics, TV series and films show him as one of, if not all of, those three. * In the latest trailer he is seen fighting against both the villains(Albert Wesker and MODOK) and the heroes(Chris, Hulk, X-23 and Arthur). According to the trailer , he might have a master scheme in all this aside from the plans made by the main antagonists, Wesker and Doctor Doom. * Magneto's alternate colours are based on his Ultimate Universe appearance, his Mutant X costume, and one using the Marvel vs. Capcom 2 color known as Mag-F*cking-Neto, which gained memetic status through player Yipes. Art Work Magneto.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Art Work Magneto-hands-stance.gif|Magneto's Battle Sprite Marvel vs Capcom 3 Magneto.png|Marvel vs Capcom 3 Magneto Alternate Costumes|link=Marvel vs Capcom 3 Magneto Alternate Costumes Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Evil Alignment